Stay With Me
by Isys
Summary: [GrissomWarrick] One-shot fluff and angst piece. Warrick realizes the consequences of turning in Judge Cohen, and Grissom reminds him that he made the right choice. SLASH


**Title:** **Stay With Me**

**Author:** Isys

**Fandom:** CSI

**Pairing:** Gil Grissom/Warrick Brown

**Rating: **PG

**Warning:** One-shot, with mild fluff and angst. This story also contains slash – romantic relationships between two male characters. If this disturbs you in any way, don't read further.

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ is the property of Anthony Zuiker, CBS Network, and their subsequent associates. No copyright infringement is intended; this work is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** Based on Season 1: Episode 4 – Pledging Mr. Johnson. Warrick realizes the dangerous consequences of turning in Judge Cohen, and Grissom reminds him that he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:** This is based on the premise that Gil and Warrick already have a relationship. Archive? Just ask.

ooooo

Grissom had just emerged from the laboratory storeroom when he noticed Warrick coming in from the end of the hallway. The dark man's usually upbeat face was tired and drawn, his strides heavy with exhaustion. In his eyes was a mix of relief and anxiety, and, Grissom noted, lacking the energy he had grown used to.

He knew at once, and a similar concern surfaced within him. The last time they spoke, Warrick had told him of his decision to turn in Judge Cohen, who, for many months now, had coerced the young CSI into supporting the judge's unlawful court dealings by tampering case evidence, dishonoring witnesses and defendants, and the like. Warrick found himself just as guilty for going along, but Grissom had persuaded him that turning the judge in would redeem that.

But it wasn't the safest thing to do – not against a man who held a high state position and probably had countless others besides Warrick doing his dirty work.

Warrick met his eyes, silently asking for a moment to talk. Grissom nodded in understanding; he turned to Catherine. "I'll meet you outside in a minute."

When Catherine left, the two of them were left alone in the corridor. Grissom cut to the chase quickly. "So how did it go with the judge?"

"It went fine," Warrick replied, his expression brightening slightly. "Thanks, by the way, for handing it over to Brass for me."

Although that was good news for Grissom, he was more worried about other things. He knew what happened to followers who lost their leaders – driven by a sudden lack of direction, they resorted to often outrageous stunts to get their masters back. And not too many people would be happy with what Warrick just did.

"You do know… Judge Cohen has plenty of soldiers," he began. He didn't quite know how to place it – how do you tell one of the people you care most about that you had just convinced them to do something that could harm them?

Warrick sighed. "I know. That's what I'm afraid of."

Overcome by a surge of protectiveness, Grissom grabbed his hand and dragged him to the deserted storeroom. The room was dimly lit, but there was enough light for Warrick to see just how serious his supervisor was.

"I want you to be careful," Grissom said, never looking away from Warrick's eyes.

Warrick gave a hollow laugh. "Yeah, I'll bet when those 'soldiers' find out I snuffed their captain, they'll see to it I'm next." He smiled at Grissom in a way that didn't reassure the older man one bit. "Don't worry, boss, there'll be a replacement on night shift before you even – "

"Warrick. Stop. Talking. Like that."

Noticing Grissom's grave tone, Warrick did just as he was asked. Grissom bit back a sigh of frustration, and grasped Warrick's hand tightly instead.

"You have to realize – if the judge's cronies are anything like the man they work for, they're going to be out to get you."

Another mirthless chuckle. "I should know – I worked with them, didn't I?"

There it was again, that wit of Warrick's that Grissom both hated and loved so much. "I'm serious, Warrick," he said, his voice rising. "I've seen them in our cases. People like that, they will do _absolutely anything_, even if it lands them too in jail, for their boss – "

He was stopped by Warrick's finger on his lips. "Hey," he interrupted his boss gently. "Grissom, I'm serious, too – I _would_ know. Those people and I… we're not too different." He looked Grissom in the eye, his eyes both sincere and sad. "I would also do anything for my boss."

Grissom could not find anything to say to that. It was only a month since he and Warrick became more than just friends, yet the man still managed to surprise him with the simplest words.

"I'm not scared of them, Grissom," Warrick continued. "OK, maybe I am, a little, but I'm not scared of them coming after me, ruining my life, or even killing me. Hell, my life hasn't been anything glamorous anyway – I'm already pretty much screwed as it is.

"I'm scared because if they get me… I won't be with you anymore."

Grissom was speechless; this was the first time he'd seen just how deep Warrick's feelings ran. Sometimes he thought their relationship was nothing more than a little bit of harmless fun, a way to test an unknown sexual preference. Grissom had always been secretly concerned that he might feel more strongly for Warrick than their relationship would allow him too, but he was apparently wrong.

He was in love with the young man, treasured him above all of his CSI's. Did what Warrick said mean he returned those feelings too?

But Grissom had always been out of practice in matters of romance.

"Don't say that," he said, feeling incredibly stupid at his words (or lack of it).

"Rather difficult not too, when it's dancing right in front of your face."

"Regardless," Grissom said firmly. "This isn't going to happen to you."

Warrick didn't look entirely convinced. "Judge Cohen's gotten so many people fried for stabbing him in the back – why should I be special?"

"You're not like those other people he got," Grissom insisted. "You're one of the most brilliant CSI's in the state, you were brave enough to walk away from all this, you – "

Grissom paused, obviously unaccustomed; while cheering up Catherine and Sara was easy, Warrick was a whole other story. He took a deep breath.

"Stay with me, Warrick. I need you to."

An unreadable expression flitted through Warrick's face, and if Grissom could read his thoughts, he would have no doubt of what Warrick felt. Warrick was reflecting on the words he'd uttered to the judge: _Nobody owns me._

But Warrick had to admit that the man in front of him did; Grissom owned his heart unlike any other had.

A sudden need to express his love for Grissom overcame him. Slowly, deliberately, he claimed the older man's lips with his own, kissing him with a fervor that came from his gratitude for the one person who could make him believe in anything, and his fear of losing him. A kiss was barely enough to say all that, but right now it had to do.

Just in case he might not be have the chance to do anything more again.

Grissom was startled at the sudden gesture. It warmed his heart, but also painfully reminded him that he could lose it just as easily.

Warrick gently tapered off the kiss. "The trial's going to be held in a few hours. I have to testify for the prosecution, I have to go." He paused, breaking into a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. "I'll see you after that – or I'll try, anyway."

"I know you will," Grissom said, and he meant it. "Drive safe."

"You, too."

Warrick left the room, but leaving Grissom with a much needed sense of peace. He stepped out of the storeroom and headed to outside to meet Catherine. He had a case to work on and no time to waste; knowing that Warrick would be all right did that to him.

Grissom smiled. It was just one of the many things that Warrick could do.

**Fin**


End file.
